Better Than Chocolates
by vedette26
Summary: It seems that Killua found something better and a whole lot sweeter than his precious chocolates.


Whee...very first update in months!

This is my first attempt at shounen ai or BL, so I'm still having a lot of trouble differentiating 'he' from 'he'.

I think I got most of the facts right. It's been a long while since I've watched this anime...I think it was when I was in grade 1 or 2 when they aired it here in the Philippines. It was shown after they aired Ghost fighter(Yu Yu Hakusho) for the umpteenth time already. I actualy thought that Kurapika was a girl...I dunno...he looked like a girl...

**WARNING:** Shounen Ai, OOC...I didn't get a few facts right...so there.

**DISCLAIMER: **I obviously don't own this...

**Better Than Chocolate**

~*~

He forgot.

He seriously forgot.

And he was supposed to be the responsible one!

How can he possibly forget something so important? So vital?

He forgot to buy Killua's chocolates.

* * *

Kurapika halted in mid-step, his tunic swaying with the sudden jostling movement, the gears inside his head working frantically, thinking of a way to get out of this pinch; hopefully alive.

He couldn't exactly say that it slipped his mind since the boy had been pestering them, **him** that they were out of sweets. And with the state Killua was in right now, chocolates would be their, **his,** only ticket to living another day.

"Um, Kurapika…what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you forget something?"

Was that Gon's voice? He couldn't tell, he was too absorbed in his thoughts…

"…Ne, Kurapika…"

A poke on his forehead brought him back to reality.

Cerulean eyes widened, face softening considerably. The blonde sighed; maybe he can get Gon to run to the store to get some chocolates…

Yeah right.

They almost got lost because of the map Gon made and Kurapika didn't need any more casualties.

"Ah, Gon, we forgot to buy something…" He trailed off, resuming his walk towards the cabin they were currently staying at.

"Really?" The curious reply came, followed by the sound of rummaging. "What did we forget?"

"Killua's chocolates"

Silence fell and Kurapika almost smiled. So the boy wasn't THAT clueless of the impending doom that awaited them.

"Don't worry Kurapika! I'm sure Killua'll understand! We bought some other sweets for him anyway, he won't mind if we forgot his chocolates"

Okay, so Gon was still clueless.

The raven-haired boy ran to catch up to him, grinning widely. Kurapika offered a weak smile in return, dreading every step he took.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the boy in a general sense. Killua's pretty normal…in his own special way. But since the silver-haired Zoldyck hadn't eaten any sweets yet for a week, the boy had gotten creepy, in every sense of the word. Hell, even Gon noticed it, Killua's creepiness rating had gone up a notch in Leorio's book. Kurapika couldn't help but agree with them.

And the chocolates were the only key to their, **his**, survival.

An he conveniently just happened to forgot.

* * *

"Are they here yet? Come on, call them already!"

"Sheesh, calm down will ya? I'm sure they'll be back soon, there's no need to call them" Leorio muttered, yawning widely and stretching on his place on the couch. Seriously, babysitting Killua was much more stressful than being a doctor.

Well, at least his job as a doctor actually pays. What does he get from babysitting Killua?

Zip. Nada. Zilch.

"Come on old man, just call Kurapika!" Killua insisted yet again, slamming his hands on the coffee table; which creaked dangerously if I do say so myself.

"Who are you calling old, you little twerp?!" The older of the two males screeched, standing up and glaring daggers at the Zoldyck boy, who in turn was looking at him with a bored expression.

…Which quickly turned into excitement as footsteps echoed through the wooden door. The boy hurriedly opened the door, brimming with utmost excitement. The door revealed a very surprised Kurapika, clutching a bag to his chest with one hand, while the other was clutching a key.

"…Killua…"

"Where're my chocolates?" Killua burst into a tirade, eyes glittering with a crazed shine.

Oh damn, Kurapika has a lot of explaining to do…maybe he should've asked Gon to go back to the store, so he could probably reason out that Gon has the chocolates…wait, maybe he still could, since Killua's too intent on…

"Hi Killua! Sorry, we forgot to buy your chocolates!" Gon said, bouncing into the cabin and hurrying off towards the kitchen.

Oh yeah, he forgot Gon. He seems to be doing a lot of forgetting these days.

Must be stress.

An eerie silence fell, and Kurapika moved cautiously inside the cabin and closing the door. He turned to face Killua once more, searching for any kind of emotion from him.

"…Oh…you forgot?" Killua asked, his voice small; his head was bowed down, bangs falling over his face and concealing the small sinister grin that was starting to form on his face. He started to walk away from Kurapika, opening the door to his room, and shutting it close.

Leorio looked at Kurapika with an incomprehensible expression on his face.

"I think you broke him"

A graceful golden eyebrow arched at the statement.

"…I'm going to make dinner…" The blonde-haired hunter muttered, sauntering off to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner wasn't exactly a very enjoyable affair; they spent the time eating in utter silence. Only the clattering of silverware was heard, even Gon, who was usually talkative, hadn't uttered a single word. Leorio was even quieter, no wise cracks and stupid puns were heard from him. And Killua was scarier than usual, he was staring too intently at Kurapika, that the blonde specialist almost wondered if Killua even blinked at all.

A sigh escaped from Kurapika's lips, cerulean eyes glazed over as he stared out into the night. He frowned ever so slightly, his thoughts was too preoccupied with Killua that he can't even read the new book that he had been wanting to read for weeks now. His grip on the book slackened, pouting just a little bit and resigning himself to lie down on the couch.

He sneaked a glance towards the direction of their respective rooms, Gon and Leorio said that they were going to play a game of poker, to which he had politely declined. And Killua…well, Killua had cooped himself up inside his room right after dinner.

He sighs again, propping himself up so that he was in a sitting position. Deft fingers opening the book once more, hoping against hope that he can actually focus on what he was reading.

"Good night Kurapika"

A familiar voice said, shaking him from his momentary stupor. He jolted, looking up to see Killua, a smile adorning the latter's face.

"Good night to you too," He replied, straightening himself, he looked up again to see the boy smiling widely down at him. And even he had to admit that it was not at all a comforting image.

"I'll get your chocolates tomorrow, you should sleep" Kurapika said, placing the book on the space beside him.

"It's okay…you don't have to, besides I found something better than chocolates"

'Better than chocolates? Well that's a first.'

"Ah, that's great, what is it?" He hoped that it was some kind of vegetable or fruit or something. Or if not, something that was already available to them, he didn't feel like going out tomorrow.

Killua smiled sinisterly. "You"

Kurapika blinked. "Ha?"

Did he hear correctly? Did Killua just say 'You'? Was he somehow pertaining to him? Was it just him or did Killua got closer?

He was seriously getting claustrophobic, and not to mention that the 'former' assassin was creeping him out more than ever…Okay, Killua was extremely getting closer and it wasn't just his imagination.

...

...

...

Killua leaned down, one hand on the armrest and another hand near Kurapika's head, evidently trapping the other male. He didn't miss a beat when his "prey's" face whipped to the side, as he quickly caught his "prey's" chin with skillful fingers. Cerulean eyes widened considerably as he leaned down even closer, so close that he can create a guess as to how long the Kuruta's eyelashes were, and so very close to almost taste those sweet pinkish plump lips…

...

...

...

The Zoldyck gave out a low purring sound, a pointed tongue darting out from suddenly dry lips and quickly giving Kurapika's lips a long drawn out lick. Tasting that sweet, sweet orifice that has been used one too many times to scold him.

He pulled away, looking smug, and damn satisfied; probably even more when he saw the blush that adorned HIS Kurapika's face. Well, he better go to bed, he didn't want to be deprived from this newfound treat, no, did he?

"See ya tomorrow Kura-chan" Killua whispered in a singsong voice.

Then he left.

…

Kurapika, lifted a shaking hand to his obviously wet lips.

He had only one coherent thought in mind.

…

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

* * *

Oh what a damn crappy ending.

Please review, tell me what you think...I'm still not comfortable in writing BL...so comment and flames are more than welcome...hehe

...


End file.
